Taeris Redcrash
Taeris Redcrash also known as Taeris the Red, Twinblade, or Taeris Two-Swords, is an elite swordsman called a blademaster, and the traveling companion of Meilir Brevil. Biography Possibly one of the greatest sword-fighters of his time, Taeris is famous as a public figure, thanks to Meilir's written works. He is renowned for his ability to fight with two longswords at once, a fighting style that requires immense skill, strength, and concentration, and would be suicide for most to attempt or utilize in combat. It however, has made Taeris incredibly deadly. Taeris grew up training in swordsmanship, raised by Konungur Silas, but little about his early life is known. He and Meilir roam the country, doing very little aside from chasing their next paycheck and then spending it on drink at the nearest tavern. They have both, however, become very reputable figures, at times recognized on the street, for better or for worst. They have made more than a few enemies in their line of work, which varies from job to job, and can range from being sell-swords to thieves. Every once and a while they'll land an opportunity to be saviors of a sortt, which Taeris revels in, but Meilir is reluctant to risk his life for nothing. Taeris, originally called, "Taeris the Red," because he was so frequently covered in the blood of his enemies, began to be called "Redcrash" when he caused a mass slaughter. A village named Crash, which hadn't even been on the map until Taeris and Meilir arrived, became the place that would grant Taeris his new moniker, evidently after he turned Crash red with blood. Taeris is a Retainer in the Order of the Gyphon, an order of knights created by Meilir, the members of which include only the two of them. Qualities Although a skilled and dangerous killer, Taeris is reluctant to use his swords. He constantly debates the morality of what he does and whether he should give up his blades. Taeris wishes to see himself, and for others to see him, as an honorable warrior and a good man, but rarely does he ever get his wish. He was taught to always be forthright, and it was drilled into Taeris that he was to protect those of royal blood. Failing to have anyone of royal blood to protect, Taeris instead has chosen to safeguard Meilir, and would die in defense of the Brevil. Taeris' immense talent in fighting allows him to engage multiple targets at once. He is capable being gravely outnumbered and coming out on top, usually without a scratch. Taeris does not flaunt his skill, instead merely demonstrating the fact that he carries up to four swords at a time to intimidate people. His reputation has gotten him into trouble at times, as people, for example criminals who are attempting to rob a village he's staying at, will take precautions against Taeris getting involved, such as trying to eliminate him or use hostages to persuade him to leave. Taeris, although he loathes causing violence and never wants to be involved, will usually solve the problem the only way he knows how: with his swords. The never ending cycle of violence sends Taeris into even more of a tailspin. Taeris is trained in almost every weapon, with the exception of long-hafted axes, halbreds, warhammers, and he dislikes crossbows. Trivia * In Meilir's books, Taeris is slightly different than he is in reality. He speaks with more flowery language, a result of Meilir's own diction and writing style, and has a more fiery personality. While actually ever-presently calm, Meilir paints Taeris as someone who can intense and incredibly passionate at the flip of switch, usually when something important needs to be done in the narrative. He is also typically depicted as less intelligent than Meilir. __FORCETOC__ Category:Warriors Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Two-Handed Warriors Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Altmer Category:Archers Category:Sellswords Category:Thieves Category:Mercenaries Category:Blademasters